To the Shadow of Sinnoh
by Xion28622
Summary: Called by Arceus to hunt down Giratina, Isaac was more than ready to take the challenge. However men who look like walking Pokémon, and a government crazier than the criminal organization he fought against were not part of the discussion. Can Isaac reach his goal with his friends or will he die along with the world of Pokémon? Credits to shadowprove97, who came up with the idea.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You know Mount Coronet is a lot higher than I thought. I mean, it is a mountain and all, but why did no one ever think of adding a service to the top or something? I bet the business would even thrive." The young man in question ranting to the two Pokémon on his shoulder was a heavily tanned, wearing a faded pink pair of Capri pants paired with a simple black polo. On his left shoulder, an ice-white Vulpix glaring at him, seeming to be bothered by his pointless proposal of a business. On his right shoulder, a fiery red Vulpix yawned out a red flame, to signal to the young man of his shared disinterest on the matter. As the man continued to walk up the long, seemingly endless stairs of the ruins, he shot at his companions, "You know I don't have to let you ride on my shoulder. If you won't listen to the complaints of a tired man, you can walk yourself." Before the two Pokémon could share their thoughts, a loud cry from a Pokémon pierced the air, causing both of the Pokémon's hairs to stand on end and the man to wince at the air pressure being generated. Finally after a long moment of silence, the man mounted the lasted few stairs to arrive at the destination, Spear Pillar.

"Nothing has changed since two years ago, huh Sun?" the young man muttered to the red Vulpix. Surrounding the trio was dozens of broken pillars, all with strange symbols inscribed into the stone. However as the man continued forward suddenly each pillar he passed not only started to glow, but reform as a full pillar. As the two Vulpixes wildly looked around, the man's face went as hard as steel. He then took a deep breath, as he looked straight up at a figure started to dissipate in to reality as he questioned, "Were you the one who sent me the message at my home town Alola, oh great god of creation?" The silence was so razor sharp that a Sharpedo's tooth couldn't compare, as the only sound heard was the buzzing of the form coming into the plane of reality. Finally, a booming voice answered "Yes, Isaiah Raventail, it was I who summoned you to this mountain, as I have a task only you can accomplish."

Abruptly, Isaiah questioned "Fine, but before you go into your I'm sure lengthy speech about this task, can you explain why the letter you sent was in a language not used in at least five thousand years? Do you understand how annoying it was to translate an ENTIRE letter of outdated…"

"SILENCE HUMAN. We do not have time for your jokes, especially when an entire universe is depending on the result of this meeting!" Arceus boomed, causing the rocks on the mountaintop to violently vibrate underneath Isiah's foot. As Isiah was about to make a snarky response to the god's command, he was blasted by both of his shoulders with scorching hot fire and freezing ice. Sighing, the god continued. "One of my three foolish children has gone to another reality, a reality where no Pokémon exist. There he has brought chaos onto the world he is currently staying in, and not only that, but by abandoning the Distortion World, has caused that world, as well as the world we live in to start collapsing on itself. I can't leave this world, as I am the only thing keeping both this world and the Distortion Realm together. However, I am able to send a representative of myself to that world to forcibly bring back my foolish son."

For a moment, silence again engulfed Spear Pillar. Only the leering of the two Vulpixes could be heard as they glowered over a stunned Isiah. Finally opening his eyes, Isaiah decided to break the silence. "Although I do consider myself in the top ten trainers currently alive and the second most handsome man alive, why did the almighty God of Pokémon choose me? Was Cynthia, Red, Lance and Diantha all having a blind date together when you were looking for candidates to undertake this task? Actually never mind on the blind date part. Red probably couldn't find a date if he wanted to." Isaiah immediately regretted adding the last part as he was again blasted with both ice and fire from either side of his face yet again.

"I chose you, human, because you have the strength required to complete this mission, as you learned how to fight when you were the disciple of the man you known as Looker. You wield the power of the Z crystals alongside your companions, which will be needed if you are to reach your goal. These two things combined make it so there is at least possibility you can beat my son. The main thing you do have over the other four you mentioned, however, is your terrible personality, which will blend in with the people you will meet on your journey."

Isaiah managing to get up from the ground, retorted, "I would be crying that my own god thinks so low of my best trait, if it wasn't for the fact my eyes are completely dried up thanks to my companions." He immediately glared at the Vulpixes, who both returned the dirty look. "Now tell me this one thing before I even consider agreeing to your offer. How strong are the people of that world I will be intruding, as well as what will happen to my mother?" At this a softer look came over the god's face.

The god answered, "Do not worry about your mother young one. The world will continue on as if you never existed, until the day you return from the other world. As for the strength of those you will be fighting, their strength far exceeds yours as you are now." Now with a grin so big it could only be described as stupid, Isaiah looked up at the god and said, "Now we are talking. Tell me everything I will need to know."

"First, the island that my son is spreading the chaos from an island the inhabitants of that world call Raftel. Second, to be able to match the power of the locals of the world you will use these artifacts of legend." At this two silver gloves appeared in Isaiah's hands and as he was about to comment on the color, Isaiah was interrupted by a huge flame to his face. "Third, you have a time limit of five years to find my son. If you do not find him by this time, this world as well as you will cease to exist. Finally, I will not be able to provide you any help on this journey. Any questions human?" The now charred figure of Isaiah only managed to cough out a soft "No?"

"Then as I created all Pokémon, I now send you to another realm beyond my reach." At the end of this sentence, a black liquid appeared under the trio of adventurers. Slowly the figures that were on Spear Pillar started to disappear in this back liquid. In between gasps of air as Isaiah futilely struggled to a float, Charles gasped out, " Can I change my…." And then only silence could be heard all over Spear Pillar. Then as Arceus also disappeared to nothing, he looked up to the sky he created and simply said, "May my luck be with you, Isaiah Raventail."


	2. Chapter 1- Gosa Village

Gosa Village

Isaiah woke up to the sensation of something tickling his sides, very methodically. "Well it isn't Sun or Moon, or I already would be dried and frozen" Isaiah sleepily yawned out as he opened his eyes. Around him was a field of green pedaled flowers. As he stirred to get up, Sun the red Vulpix and Moon the white Vulpix, who were positioned on Isaiah's stomach, also woke with a start and stretched out in the flowery field. After a second of brief stretching, Isaiah commented to his companions, "At least the place Arceus teleported us is warm like Alola. Any ways, lets head out to that town." Isaiah said as pointing to the roofed houses in the distance. As they waded through sea of green flowers, Isaiah quickly noticed the small crowd right on the outskirts of the field. Grinning, Isaiah shouted, "Alola!" to the crowd ahead and at this the crowd visibly shifting backwards at the sight of both Sun and Moon on either shoulder. Sighing, Isaiah muttered to his companions, "well this meeting with the locals could have gone better couldn't it guys?" As Isaiah and his companions continued to move towards the crowd, a younger girl broke from the crowd, and a female voice could be heard screaming to the child, "Sophia get away from that man this instant!" As most children tend to do, the girl ignored this order and ran until she was a foot away from the now bemused man.

"Mister, can I please pet your foxes, please?" the girl begged with eyes now as big plates. Chuckling a bit, Isaiah responded, "Sure, just be careful with the red Vulpix, he has a short temper." To this, Sun glared at his master, as he hopped from Isaiah's shoulder, alongside Moon. As the girl started to stroke the two now laying down Vulpixes, the girl looked up at Isaiah and asked, "Is Vulpix what you call these foxes, mister?" Before Isaiah had the chance to respond, the girl visibly twitched, causing the crowd to also look startled. "The red fox's fur is so rough, but it feels like warm blankets during the winter! And the white fox's fur is so smooth and soft, but feels like the coolest ice on a warm summer day!" As the girl continued stroking the two Vulpixes fur to their pleasure, suddenly more kids started to reveal themselves from behind their parents, some even joining the girl in petting the Vulpixes. After a few moments, the parents more cautiously approached Isaiah. Finally, an older bearded man finally decided to speak for the adults.

"Who and what are you? And why have you come to this village?" A hush between the two parties, with the only noises being the delighted squealing of the children. Rubbing the back of his head, Isaiah finally made his move. Taking a long, over-zealous bow to the audience, Isaiah announced, "My name is Isaiah Raventail, expert traveler, master sailor, and all around a delightful person to talk to. Though you can call me Isaac. I simply here to get any information on the state the world is in, as I am from a very remote village, and a ship strong enough to get me to my next destination." After a stunned silence, the older man answered, "If that is truly what you want then I can be of assistance. My name is Charles Williams, the chief elder of the village of Gosa, as well as a ship builder for this region. Follow me to my house where we can talk over supper." At this, Sun and Moon gently nudged the children away as they ran to join Isaac's side, as Isaac started walking with Charles. Suddenly a vulture like scream stopped Isaac in his tracks. "Hold on, Elder!"

Isaac turned to see the mother of the first girl who went to pet the Vulpixes, now beat red with anger staring down Isaac. "Why are you so blindly trusting this stranger who suddenly appeared out of nowhere in a huge white light? He could be a murder from another planet! He could be an agent of… of… those Fishmen! He could be here to tempt away the children with his wicked words! Whatever he is here for, I can see that he isn't good news by just looking at him!" Muttering of dissent spread among the parents, as parents started to pull their children close their side. Aggressive glares pierced through Isaac's body, which Isaac simply responded by cockily grinning back at the crowd. As the elder was about to respond, Issac beat him to the punch. "Well to be fair miss, I don't have much control over how I look, though I tend to think of myself as more attractive rather than blood-thirsty. Honestly there is nothing I can say to you, miss, to make you think I'm the embodiment of evil, rather than just a simple man. However, I instead think the rest of you should be like your elder and judge me on my actions, rather than what I look like." At the last part, Isaac simply turned zealously on his heel with a grin and starting walking out of the clearing, with the elder following a bit after him. The last sound Isaac could hear as he left with Sun and Moon right after him was the angry fuming of the woman to her husband.

"So to summarize everything you just said, I'm essentially on one island in a single region, which in turn is a part of 5 total regions of this world, with a constant back and force struggle between Navy and Pirates for a possibly fictitious treasure in the region you call the Grand Line?" Isaac said this this while mildly drinking a cup of tea, to a nervous looking wife of the elder, Isabelle, a son who seemed suspicious, and the Elder Charles, who frowned at how calm he was taking the news. "That summarizes this world pretty well, yes. So where do you need to go again? You said there was a mission you had to…" "I have been told to go to Rafeal." Charles said with uncharacteristic seriousness. Immediately everyone except the elder and Issac fell over in shock. The little boy, apparently named Chabo, immediately yelled, "Do you realize where that is! That is the end of the Grand Line, where every pirate is trying to go!" The mother, now recovering from the shock, immediately scolded, "Chabo, that isn't how we treat a guest here." Isaac now grinning to Sun and Moon, who were eating tropical furits they called tangerines, laughed to his companions, "It seems we have an interesting adventure ahead of us then guys! Maybe even a few good fights before we meet Giritina!" While Sun grinned was grinning ear to ear with his master, Moon instead gave a distraught, "Piiixx…" at the proposition of more trouble. The older man then asked the younger man with a stern face, "Now that I have given you all the information you need, tell me, how you are going to pay for a boat to get to the Grand Line?"

His wife immediately went over to her husband and in a hushed voice said, "Honey, why don't we just give him a boat? The town already wants to get rid of him quickly before Arlong comes to collect the debt, plus he hasn't even told us his real story. He must be hiding something big." In response, Elder Charles simply said, "Although I am elder of Gosa Village, I don't have to worry about their opinions on the matter as this is just between me and him. And it is completely against the morals of generations before me to give a free boat to anyone, especially when the village can't afford to give away free boats."

Frowning while this entire conversation was going, Isaac smuggly smiled as he figured out an idea. "If I don't have any money to pay for the boat NOW, how about I work for you? I'm sure with my expert sailing skills, we can come to some compromise." The older man, still frowning, responded, "Although you seem strong enough to help me build boats, as I am getting older in age, the village will not be happy, especially because that is one more head…." The elder abruptly stopped. Charles, still grinning like a Ludicolo, responded, " If having me in the village won't do, what if I were to deliver boats to far away islands? It would expand your buisness, bring more income to this village and it would come with the added bonus of me not being a topic of discussion constantly. I of course would leave three of my companions here so I would be forced to come back."

Now stroking his white beard, the Elder Charles made a small chuckle. Chabo, however, immediately stood up causing his chair to make a loud banging noise as it hit the ground. "Daddy, don't do this! He obviously is going to scam you out of a boat! And we don't have enough money as…." Charles immediately interrupted in a loud, booming voice, "Chabo that's enough! Although the fishmen may have taken a lot from us, the one thing I refuse to let them take from us is our pride as humans! When we see a stranger, we need to feed him and give him a job, we don't drive him out in fear that he may be a spy for Arlong! The moment everyone in the village lives their life like that is the moment we as humans become cattle rather than humans." The silence in the room was thick, with the only sound being Sun still eating. Everyone had their eyes on the elder now, with even Isaac's face turning to a look of concern. Chabo at this point was shaking, with tears now slowly going down his face. Shaking his head the elder went over to the boy and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I am sorry for yelling at you, Chabo. It is not right of me to take all my anger out on you, especially when my problem is with what the others have done. Forgive me." The boy still crying put his arms around his father and responded, "I am sorry too daddy!" As he continued to cry, all Isaac could do was smile at the scene in front of him. After a minute, Charles turned his attention again to Isaac. "I will allow you to work for me however you must follow my three rules. One, like you suggested, you must leave three of your companions behind in the town. Two, other than to deliever the boat, you are not allowed to tell anyone outside the village about what is happening inside the village. Finally, if you ever see a crew claiming to be the Arlong Pirates, or a man by the name Arlong, you are to run and never fight. No exceptions." At this, Issac's eyes darkened and at this point he put down the tea he had been drinking., "And what if these thugs are trying to kill an inoccent sailor? Do you expect me to just leave them to kill without doing a damn thing to stop them? Wouldn't that be not acting like a human?"

BANG! The older man slammed his hands on the table, causing the cheap looking table to buckle and spill the drinks and food on the floor. While Sun hissed out a "PIIIXXX" at the man, as tea and sticky juice now covered the red Vulpix, Moon rubbed against her master's leg, doing her best to calm him down. The old man finally boomed out again, "If you want one of my boats, then yes I expect you to follow that rule. Are we clear?" Sighing, Isaac picked up Moon to start stroking her fur as he simply responded through grit teeth, "Yes we are understood. Know this though, Elder. I see my Pokemon as not pets, or companions, but as family. If any harm comes to them, I will have revenge for them, without any exception." The elder, still steely faced, simply responded, "I swear on my life that I will protect your family from harm. Now Chabo, show Isaac the way to the shipyard. This is where you will be sleeping when you are in Gosa Village."

It was a quite awkward walk to the shipyard. While Isaac was happily whistling a popular tune in Alola, his guide was ridgidly walking ahead of him, every few seconds giving Isaac a look, all the while the two Vulpixes silently trodding beside Isaac. Finally, Issac stopped humming and called to his guide, "I know I am good looking in all, but that hardly justifies the looks. What is the matter?" Chabo stopped in his tracks, and turned to face Isaac. Then he started yelling, "Though Daddy thinks you should be given trust, I think you are bad news! You are an agent of Arlong aren't you? You are here to steal even more of the little money we have left aren't you?" Sighing, Isaac responded, "Kid, a word of advice, yelling at someone doesn't tend to make people confess to anything. Though in this case, I don't even know who Arlong is." Chabo immediately puffed out, "That is exactly what a spy would say! And my name is Chabo not kid!"

Looking the boy in the eyes, Isaac simply stated, "I call what I see. And the little I have seen, you have acted like a kid. Anyways continue to the shipyard." Chabo immediately pointed at a small, beaten down house. "That is the shipyard." Smiling, Isaac patted Chabo on the shoulder and said, "Thanks for escorting me here, kid. And one last word of advice for you. If you want to judge me to be a spy, judge me by my actions, not superficial things like my look or speech." With that, Isaac went into the house, leaving Chabo alone, standing there stunned for a second.

As Isaac reached in his bag to get his sleeping bag out, Sun let out a high pitch, "VULLLLL!" as he twirled the fire around this fur, trying to get the sticky juice from earlier off his fur. Isaac, while still setting out the sleeping bag, called to his companion, "Don't be to mad at what the old man did earlier, Sun. Moon I think you immediately realzied it too didn't you?" The ice white Vulpix nodded, helping her companion groom the sticky fluid off. "Those words and eyes were not of a respected village elder. They were the words of a man desperate to defend his family from a force too great for him to handle."

 _So my first post chapter comment. Um…. hi I guess. So the plan from here on is to post these chapters every Friday or Saturday, depending on the workload for the week. Also, my chapters don't really have a particular length to them either, it is just where I find has either a good stopping point or a place that resembles a place to stop. Hopefully the chapters' quality will only improve from here on, as I get more and more comfortable writing fiction and writing generally. Until next week, have a good day!_


	3. Chapter 2- First Job, First Fight

First Job, First Fight

Isaac had done it. He found Giritina, kicked the crap out of him in a quite one sided fight, and even discovered this treasure the residents of this world called the One Piece. Now he was back in his home town of Seafolk Village, on his date with Cynthia. "It was a long road to get to Raftel, but in the end it was pretty easy for ME at least. And how was the world while I was gone? Anything new happen, any new regions found, and the most important question, has Red managed to talk yet." Instead of answering, Cynthia reached over to Isaac and pull on his sleeve of the shirt gently. "Hey Cynthia, can you please stop that? It is freaking me out a bit." In response to this, Cynthia stopped, and opened her mouth. And flames streamed straight to Isaac's face.

"GOD DAMN IT SUN, CAN YOU WAKE ME UP A NORMAL WAY PLEASE!" A now charred Isaac glared at Sun as he got out of his sleeping bag. In response, Sun puffed out a small flame as he returned his master's glare. Breaking the staring contest, a small timid voice broke the silence. "Umm.. d.. did your fox just breath fire?" Isaac immediately turned his attention to a black haired, young girl, who nervously was twitching back and forth, while it seemed Moon was trying to calm her down. Puzzled, Isaac asked, "You look familiar… are you, Sophia that girl from yesterday?" The girl shyly nodded, instead opting to stare at that red Vulpix that had just breathed fire. Putting on his usual cocky grin, Isaac pulled himself to his full height and gently asked Sophia, "Is it not normal for animals of your universe to breathe fire? If so, this must be a boring world indeed." The girl managing to get a word out, softly responded, "Well…. Maybe on the Grand Line, according to the books I have read…" She suddenly cut out to silence.

After a moment of awkward silence, Isaac let out a sigh picking up Sun, and asked, "So why is it that you came to this shipyard, Miss Sophia?" Nervously, the small raven haired girl jitterly responded, "Well…. I was curious about your Vulpixes and wanted to see how they differed from regular foxes. But you were asleep, so…." She again abruptly stopped. Isaac, tilting his head and chuckling, gathering up his bag, and finished her thought. "So in other words, you came to pet my Vulpixes and learn about them correct? If that's the case, follow me, I am supposed to go to the docks for my first assignment. We'll talk on our way over." At this, Moon immediately hopped on Sophia's shoulder.

As the two walked out of the hut of a boathouse, Isaac began his explanation. "You see, although these two look completely different from each other, and I'm sure if they could talk they would say they are…" this earned Isaac a glare from the Vulpixes in question. "…they technically are the same species. These two different Vulpixes here have been studied, and it has been concluded that they have the same basic bone structure. However, the only difference is Sun can breathe fire as you saw earlier and Moon breathes ice and freezing air." Winking at them, Sun immediately started making small fire rings to demonstrate, while Moon gently breathed cold air on the shoulder of the young girl. Sophia visibly shuttered, and after a second of thought, asked Isaac, "Could it be that they evolved in different locations, which is why they have such different features?" Isaac in turn patted her on the head. "Good job! That is correct, although the way you used 'evolve' was a bit weird. Moon I found on an island near my home, on top of Mount Lanakila all alone until I found her. Sun was from a distant region far away from my home region of Alola, in a region called Kanto. There, I found him trying to fight every Pok… I mean animal in sight, but he kept getting beat every time!" Isaac laughed loudly at this, which a now annoyed Sun bit his master's ear as hard as possible in response.

After a minute of awkwardly watching Isaac and Sun fight while still walking, Sophia finally spoke up again, looking down at the ground. "Although you two seem to fight a lot, it must be nice to travel with animals so close to you." Isaac now letting go of Sun who he was fighting a minute ago, tilted his head puzzled. "Yeah, it is very nice. Though, don't you guys on this islands have animals you live with?" Sophia shyly shook her head. Isaac looked down on the girl, as if searching her feature for an answer he was wondering. She nervously blushed and asked, "Wha… t is it?" Smiling again, Isaac snapped something off of his belt, and immediately threw it at her. "Think fast!" She grabbed at the blue ball, almost dropping it from the surprise. Finally gripping the small, circular object she looked puzzled at Isaac. "What is this?" Isaac motioned to the white middle of the sphere. "I don't know. Why don't you show me?" Still with a puzzled expression, she touch the middle of the sphere, and it immediately expanded to twice the original size. Opening with a loud noise, a blue blur formed immediately on the ground, while Sophia gasped.

"Poplio!" The small, blue seal did a flip in glee to be out of the ball, as it curiously looked at the startled girl. "Sophia, this would be one of my six friends, Largo the Poplio. Don't worry, you can pet her, she won't bite. The only one that might bite you is currently on my shoulder." This time, Sun puffed out fire right at Isaac's eardrum to the surprise of the locals watching this spectacle. Sophie slowly started to reach her hand out toward the now ecstatic seal, as the seal grinned at her. As she touched the slick skin, the seal decided to be mischievous. The seal tackled the small girl, which immediately caused a local farmer to search for an object to get the seal off of the small girl. Warily, Moon looked at the man, but the tension was broken with a soft chuckle. The nervous girl was now laughing, as she stroked the energetic seal. After giving them a few seconds, Isaac chuckling leaned over to help her up, as Moon, finally joined her master's side.

"I need you to do me a favor, Sophia. I was instructed while I am out of town to leave three of my friends here, to ensure I will come back. Can you do me a huge favor and take care of Largo while I am gone? She seems to like you a lot, more than most people I got to say." Sophia, still smiling, simply responded nodded as she picked up the small seal. "Thank you so much! I will be back hopefully in a week, and we can resume our talk of the animals and the region I am from!" As Isaac walked away, a cold breeze hit the side of his face, as Moon stared at Isaac, seeming to want an answer of some kind. Sighing, Isaac said to his companion, "I know what you are asking, Moon. The truth is she seemed really lonely, it was evident from the first moment we met, from how she talked, and from how she looked when she saw me and Sun fighting. I don't know her background, nor is it my place to know it, but I thought I could faint two Spearows with one stone by having Largo stay with her while I am gone and to give someone to talk and play with Sophia. Even if her mother or father tries something on Largo, this is Largo we are talking about. We will see when we get back if I was wrong or not."

* * *

"Sir, I know you expect a lot from me, but why are there this many boats for me to transport?" Isaac gestured to the dozen boats laid out in front of him. Sighing, the older man shook his head at the younger man. "Can you talk to me like I'm your boss, and not like your best friend?" Isaac with a fake huff responded, "Sir, can I request the knowledge of why I am transporting a dozen boats across the sea?" Old man Charles just stared at his worker for a beautiful second, and made an even bigger sigh then before. "Apparently the village you will be transporting these boats to, Echo Peninsula, has lost all of their boats due to some catastrophe. What that is, you will have to find out yourself, when you get there if you are that curious. Now onto the actual things you need to know, here is your map and compass." The man handed a battered sheet of paper, turned yellow from the age and a compass with multiple cracks on the glass. In return, Isaac unbuckled two Pokéballs and tossed them to the old man. "When you want to feed them, press the circle in the middle. Until then, I will be back with a successful job Boss!" Jumping into the main boat that the other boats were tied to with Sun and Moon in tow, Isaac set sail for his destination of Echo Peninsula.

* * *

Yawning, Isaac complained to his companions, "Guys, by my calculation we should have been there yesterday. Why did the wind have to be blowing against us? And why are you guys looking at me as if you are about to attack me?" Both Sun and Moon got up, seeming to be quite tired of Isaac's complaining, ice and fire flowing from their teeth. Abruptly Moon did a 180 looking at the other side of the boat barking "PIXXX! PIXXXX!" The small boat and the brigade of boat in tow were pushed violently away from a bulge in the water. As Sun turned to the side of the boat nearest the bulge, Isaac grinned as the figure completely emerged from the surface. "Hey Sun, Moon, I figured out how all of the towns boats got destroyed. On the bright side, it seems we get to fight again!" Before the crew of three was a monster, the size of a cruise ship with the face of a something that resembled an Ekans. All across the slender body, scales that resembled feathers started to perk up as it roared at the three.

Now his face going completely serious, Isaac started, "Sun, use Confuse Ray on the monster! Moon, cover the boats using Mist so we can ensure our goods don't get damaged!" A pulsing light circled around the sea monster's head, causing the monster to roar in anger as its eyes now were shaking. A heavy mist surrounded the boats, making the trio virtually invisible to the monster now. "Sun, Moon, get on my shoulders! We are getting on that thing!" The two obediently hopped on their master jumped towards the beast. Frowning, Isaac looked down and asked, "Hey Moon can you use dark pulse so I can reach its head? Seems I'm a bit short." Sighing, Moon released a dark pulsing beam from her mouth, propelled her master upwards towards the monster's head.

The monster, now seeming to come to its senses, angrily glared at the travelers and opened its mouth to reveal its sharp teeth and the gaping hole leading straight to its stomach. Isaac calmly ordered Vulpix, "Looks like this glutton thinks we are lunch. Burn his mouth with Will-o-wisp, Sun." Immediately, Sun breathed purple balls of fire in its mouth, turning the tounge and roof of the monster's mouth an inflamed red color. The monster bellowed out in pain, making it easy for the trio to graceful land on its slimy, shaking head. Pulling his fist back, Isaac grinned at Moon as he said, "Ice beam". Moon in turned breathed ice all over Isaac's fist, encasing the fist in a solid layer of ice, which Isaac then slammed down on the squirming monster, right between the eyes. The monster bellowed even louder than before, flailing desperately around to get the trio off of him. As Isaac jumped off the monster, he said to his companions, "It looks like it is time to wrap this up. Kyu, get ready to use Thunderbolt, you don't have to get out of your Pokéball though."

The burnt, angry monster glared at Isaac, eyes raw with hate and pain for the man who interrupted his reign of terror. Roaring, it lunged toward Isaac to devour him whole, as well as his companions. "Get off me now! Sun, use Flamethrower on his left side! Moon, use Ice Beam on its right side!" The two hopped of their master in midair, with heat and cold being channeled throughout their body. With a "PIXXXX!" Sun released a flame as hot as an Alolan summer at the sea serpants left side, turning some of the scales black. On his right side, a beam as cold as a winter on Mount Lanakila blasted the creature, causing the scales to turn white from the temperture. The sea serpant ignored this pain though, and took a bite at the human. Crunch! Isaac, now with his palms bleeding, held the two massive, sharp teeth apart, now with his brown eyes burning with fury. "Hey monster, let's have a competition, which one of us can outlast the other's attack. Kyu, Thunderbolt." A Pokéball glowed yellow with electricity, which then spread all over Isaac's body, to the entire monster's body. All the while the monster desperately attempted to close its teeth to end this suffering. As the human and monster crackled with electricity, the two Vulpixes gracefully landed on the boats that used to be covered in mist, but were blown away by the onslaught of attacks.

The victor was soon decided. The sea serpent collapsed in the water, it's now long snakey form apparent to all, as Isaac got out of its mouth while still twitching from the electricity. As he hopped in the water, he called to his companions, "YO. Can you toss me a rope please? We are taking him back to the town. Also maybe a blanket, the water is really cold!"

* * *

"What is going on? The elder from Gosa Village said the boats were supposed to be delivered yesterday."

"You don't think he was eaten by Old Sever was he?"

"Wait! I see something in the distance!"

The crowd looked through the fog to see a figure with multiple boats in tow waving to them. After a few seconds, all of their jaws dropped to the ground, seeing what was tied behind him. "Alola, Echo Peninsula! I brought the boats you request straight from the hands of Elder Charles, as well as a misbehaving animal!" The man now in view could be seen with a huge smile on his face. As he hopped on shore, the crowd of villagers surrounded him, Isaac looked at the oldest person village and with a grin asked, "Are you the elder Charles told me was paying for the boats?" The stunned elder, managed to get out a "Yeah…. but can you tell me the story behind that", pointing to the sea serpent. "Oh him? He tried to eat us so we knocked him out. Whatever you want to do to him, I would do it quick. He should be waking up in the next hour." This immediately caused the strong men of the village to run scrambling to look for weapons to kill the serpent.

The elder, now visibly crying, hugged Isaac. "Thank you so much, young man! That monster has killed many people of our village, destroyed our way to leave the island and made communication with outside world impossible! Whatever my village can do for you please just ask us, hero!" Isaac made a face and immediately shoved the old man away saying, "I'm sorry old man, but you aren't a cute girl so I would prefer you not to hug me for such a long time. If that is the case, I ask for three things. First, let this favor roll over to my boss, and be on good terms with trade with him. Second, I you to give me some information." The elder eagerly said, "Anything!" Isaac for a second, looked around for is companions, only to find them being petted by another crowd of village people. Now the grin fading off his face, Isaac readjusted his gaze to the crowd and elder before him. "Tell me anything you know about a man that goes by the name of Arlong."

A hush went over Isaac's crowd. A women ran into a building to get something as the elder began his talk. "Not much is known in the East Blue about him. He is the pirate with the current highest bounty on his head, and was said to have come from the Grand Line. Arlong also is the captain of a crew of a different race called fishmen, a hybrid of humans and critter that live under the sea, like that sea serpent. I'm sorry, this is all I know." The women then silently handed a paper to Isaac. The smug, deadly grin of this man more like a sea serpent pierced into Isaac's memory, as Isaac frowned while memorizing the face. After a brief silence, the elder said, "What was the third thing you wanted, hero?" Immediately Isaac grinned again saying, "Can you guys serve us your specialty of this island? I am starving after eating dried fruits for a week!" Two women from the crowd immediately started giggling, grabbing Isaac's hand's to show him the way to the local eatery. As he walked with them, Isaac frowned once more and muttered something the women couldn't hear. "A twenty million bounty, huh? Just how strong is Arlong?" However he immediately brushed this thought off to continue talking to his escorts with a smile.

* * *

 _Happy New Years, Everyone! Or at least I think it is New Years everywhere when I release this chapter. First, I'm sorry for the late chapter, this chapter was a bit of a weird to create, as I only had a vague idea what I wanted to accomplish with this chapter. Next chapter hopefully will be on time on Friday, if I have internet. If you are seeing this, I edited the many mistakes I somehow forgot when this was originally published. Until then, have a good week guys!_


	4. Chapter 3- To Dawn Island

To Dawn Island

"Alola, Boss! I succeeded with the job on Echo Peninsula." Isaac shouted to the elder walking to the shore. "Also, Boss, good news! Echo Peninsula wanted me to give you this." Isaac with a grin handed the elder a small blue envelope, all the while the rest of the town people looking on at the scene. As the Elder opened the envelope, he sighed to Isaac, "Can you not call me boss in every sentence please? It is very disrespectful of your superior!" As Isaac was about to respond, a shrieking voice pierced the crowd. "Elder Charles, may I borrow your worker. I need to talk to him about a PERSONAL matter." The crowd went silent as a well-dressed older women, in a lace red dress strode through the clearing, followed by a butler. The women glared at Isaac as he made a bowing motion and walked to towards them, all the while with the crowd nervously watching them. As he silently followed the women and butler to the only gated house of the town, she immediately turned on her heel and slapped Isaac across the face.

"Who the hell do you think you are giving my daughter one of your creatures of hell? How much is Arlong paying you to tear apart this town and my family from the inside? Give me your price to leave this town and never come back." As Sun was about to lunge at the women, Moon tackled him to the ground holding them as he was screaming "PIXX! PIXX! PIXX". While the butler coldly started drawing his katana, the Isaac clutching the side of his face spoke up, without looking at the people he was talking to. "Sun, don't you dare start a fight here, I thought I taught you better than that. As for you Mr. Butler," Isaac immediately put his hand on the butler's shoulder, now looking straight in his eyes, "touch my family and I will kill you. As for what you said earlier Miss, I cannot be bought out by your soulless money. And the only person I work for is your elder. As for my actions with your daughter, I do apologize for not consulting you first when I asked her." At this, Isaac bowed his head. "However, I do not appreciate how you talk about my family as if they are quote on quote 'evil' or 'harmful to your family'. If there were any problems 'created' while Largo was here, they were problems you created yourself." SLAP!

The women now walking towards the gate glared at Largo, who scrambled towards her master now on the ground. Largo immediately licked her master's hand, who was still sitting on the ground. As the butler trailed behind his master, he coldly said to Isaac, "Come near Mistress Sophia again and I will personally kill you." At this, Charles started laughing. As the butler slowly started drawing his katana, Isaac suddenly stopped laughing as he returned the butler's look. "You can't even protect this village from pirates, yet you have such bravado to think you hurt me, what's more kill me! Just go ahead and try it." At this Isaac stood up and spread his arms. "Here, I will even give you a free hit!" The butler's eyes, now blazing with fire, lunged at the young man. "Edward, stop it right now!" The butler stopped his blade, an inch from Isaac's face. Sophia stood trembling near the gate, with her mother watching in awe. "If you hurt Mister Isaac, I will never forgive you Edward!" At this, Isaac himself started to walk away from the scene in front of him. "Come on guys, I think this is our cue to leave. As for you Sophia, thank you for taking care of Largo. Words can't describe how grateful I am. Also since this is probably the last time we will see each other." Isaac pumped his hand in the air. "Take care of yourself." As Isaac walked away with his three companions in question, he could swear he could hear a small sob as he walked away.

* * *

"How did you get such a good deal with Echo Peninsula? Not only did the letter say they wanted to do more business with us, but they even gave me two time the amount they originally said they would pay! You didn't threaten them for the extra money, did you?" The elder beamed at Charles, as the family ate their fruits they called apples and oranges for supper. The other two Chabo and Isabelle, still looked quite nervous being at the same table as Isaac, as they nervously looked at the two. Isaac himself simply answered the elder, "It was because we killed the Sea Serpent that was destroying the boats. They even threw us a party." The elder, now looking puzzled, asked, "What is wrong with you, Isaac. From the little we have talked, I expected you to throw in a comment on how you actually held them up, or throw in a complement on yourself." Sighing, Isaac looked at the Elder. "I simply don't feel good right now. When is the next job for me, boss?" The elder still beaming at him, responded with a laugh, "Do you not like the island that much, my boy? If you want to know, the next island I need you to go to is a small village known as Dawn Island. Probably within a few days." Immediately a voice pierced the air. "Daddy, I want to go with him!" Chabo stood up, blazing with fire of some sort. The father's smile immediately disappeared as he looked at his son.

"Son, you know you are too young to travel the seas, yet you keep pursuing this ridiculous idea. Not only would you be dead weight for Isaac on this ship, but you will probably even get in the way of his work! My answer is no."

"But dad…"

"NO, CHABO."

An awkward silence formed across the dinner table, until with a sigh Isaac got up. "Elder, I'll let him on the ship if that is the problem. I only ask two things in return, one from you, and one from your boy." Isaac locked eyes with Chabo, who steely looked in his eyes. "You, kid, have to follow every command I tell you. If I tell you to hide, you hide. If I tell you abandon me, then you do so instantly. On the unforgiving seas, obedience is key." Now looking at Elder Charles, Isaac said, "And from you, sir, I want some extra money to go to a restaurant that is thought of very highly. This, however, will probably take an extra three days out of our travel schedule." At this Isaac, started to get Sun and Moon on his shoulders. "I know this is a lot to think of, so the final decision is yours in the end, Boss. I can promise you I will protect him with my life if he comes." After this silence, Elder Charles responded, "I am in a quite good mood right now so I will OK this. Chabo, what is your answer?" As the mother immediately started whispering in the elder's ears, Chabo, still staring in to Isaac's eyes coldly, said "Yes, I agree, daddy. I will obey all of Isaac's orders." Now walking out, Isaac said to the youth, "I will see you when we set sail then, kid."

* * *

"Now Chabo, don't forget to change your clothes every day! Don't forget to eat three meals a day every day. Oh, and don't forget to drink plenty of water, but don't drink too…"

"I know Mom, stop worrying about me! I'll be fine!"

Chabo struggled while his mother roughly put the hood over Chabo's head. Isaac, who was preparing the boats stifled a laugh. Chabo had gained at least three pound in weight from the amount of clothes that was currently on his body. He also had two heavy suitcases that were also on the medium size cruiser the elder had given Isaac for this exposition. The elder specifically told Isaac the day before he was supposed to be transporting a small fishing boat. When a puzzled Isaac had asked to why they asked for such a simple boat transported, the elder simply said he had no idea. Chabo finally pushed his mother away as jumped on the ship. "You don't have to worry about me mom! I'll be fine!" Isabelle yelled to Isaac, "Make sure my son doesn't hurt himself on this journey please! If he misbehaves, I give you permission to slap him on the head!"

"Mom!"

Now grinning, Isaac yelled to her, "Thank you! I will take that in consideration. Take care of Sun, Moon and Kyu please! If Kyu refuses to eat, have Moon bring the food to her!" As the mother continued waving, Isaac now looked at his guest and asked in a low voice, "Let's cut to the chase. Why are actually on this journey with me? You have made it clear to me, kid, you do not trust me." Chabo now looking at his captain, steely responded, "I want to make sure you aren't threatening people like Daddy joked. And I want to judge you based on your actions like you told me that night. And I told you, my name isn't kid, its Chabo!" Isaac, now grinning, responded, "Smartest thing you have said to me. Though that last sentence does still make me want to call you kid…" Isaac trailed off as he heard an uproar coming from the nearby dock they were a fair distance away. "Someone, stop her! She doesn't know what she is saying!" a shrieking voice exclaimed. As a crowd seemed to be form around an alley, a female voice cut the air. "Isaac, help me!"

Suddenly a figure like a cannonball jumped from the port, not jumping very far. Immediately unstrapping a Pokéball from his belt, Isaac said, "Chessie, get that person as close to the boat as you can!" As he threw the ball hard to trigger right above her. With a "Fletchling!" the bird grabbed the figures black dress bringing her only a few feet before falling. However that was enough. The now mid jump Isaac yelled to the boat, "Chabo, catch!" As he threw the familiar figure to the boat. Causing Chabo to hit the back of the boat with the force, Isaac smiled to see she made it when he landed in the water with a splash. As he swam to the boat, the same piercing voice screamed, "Kidnapper! I will have your head for this! Just you wait when you get back! Just you wait!" Ignoring the frankly annoying voice, Isaac pulled himself onto the boat. Now looking at the two figure scrambling to get off each other, Isaac grinned as he said, "So want to explain all of that, Miss Sophia?"

As the yelling continued, a bewildered Chabo asked, "Sophia? Why are you here?" Shaking, Sophia started sobbing at this point. With a loud pop from Isaac's chest, Largo went over to console her by rubbing her body against the girl. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" The poor girl cried. Sighing, Isaac gently stood her up, saying, "You can go to the living quarters below for now with Largo. We can talk about this later. Chabo, can you show to her room." Chabo, stunned, yelled at Isaac, "Are you joking, Isaac? You are going to continue with her like nothing happened? We have to this boat around now, or we will be both in big trouble." At this, the girl started crying harder. Now glaring at Chabo, Isaac coldly responded, "Did you forget the promise you made me? Escort her downstairs and you stay there to cool down too." As Chabo held Sophia's hand going down the stairs, Isaac sighed, going towards the steering wheel. Now with the voices on shore barely auditable, Isaac turned to his Fletchling. "Chessie, use tailwind as long as you can. We need to get as far as possible from port before the butler comes in his own boat. As for her reason of joining us, we will find out whenever she is ready to tell us."

* * *

"Yo, for tonight's wonderful meal, hand made by yours truly is a dish from my culture, masala." With a twirl Isaac spun out the plates on the table, arriving in front of the two children. As Chabo suspiciously eyed the dish, Sophia looked at the dish with dried out eyes from crying. The sound of Chessie digging into his plate of masala and the waves of the ocean were the only other sounds audible in the cabin with two beds in it. Shaking his head, Isaac sat right next to Sophia, gently saying with a grin, "Look, my food isn't that bad. In fact a good friend of mine loved this dish whenever a served it to him. Sure, he loved all masala, but still he liked it." The girl's dead expression didn't budge.

Changing his approach, Isaac said, "Look, you will need all the strength you can to man the violent seas. I know you probably don't feel hungry right now, but eat up please, at least for Largo." Largo was at her legs with a concerned look, trying to comfort the girl. Finally taking a bite, Sophia immediately grabbed for the water. At the same time Chabo bit into his and he with a surprised look exclaimed, "It's editable! And actually isn't terrible!" At this Isaac gave a fake laugh and responded, "You know kid, flattery won't make me not smack you like your mother allowed me to do." At this, Chabo's face turned red with embarrassment and he exclaimed, "You…you wouldn't! I am your boss's son!" Now moving to have face directly in front of Chabo's, Isaac responded, "Ranking means nothing when you are my lackie right now on this boat."

Now turning his attention to a very slightly smiling Sophia, Isaac asked, "And how does the person with an actual good opinion think of my food?" As Chabo protested this assertion, Sophia quietly responded, "It is really good! Just a little spicier than I would have imagined." Grinning, Isaac laughed, "I'm sorry, I always make my masala way too spicy! Next time I make it, I will make sure to tone down the spice. Anyways, I am going to go upstairs to steer the ship for the night! You two make sure to get along and go to bed early! I will see you in the morning." As Isaac started up the stairs, Sophia spoke up. "Wait, you aren't going to press why I came with you? And where are you going to sleep?" At this Isaac went over to her and gently flicked her on the head. "When you want to tell us what happened with your family, YOU can. Until then, you are just another member on this ship in my eyes. As for sleep, let me worry about myself." With that, Isaac left to the deck above, leaving Chabo still eating his food and Sophia looking at the stairs with a concerned look.

* * *

"Isaac, are me almost there yet…" Chabo whined. Sophia let out a sigh, while knitting with a black material with Largo nearby at her feet. Isaac at the steering wheel pointed at Sophia and said, "Kid, if you have time to complain about how long this trip is taking, use that time to do something useful like Sophia." Angrily, Chabo responded, "Stop calling me kid! And can you blame me when he have been on this boat for six days now? And what can I do in the middle of the ocean?" Bonk! Chabo clutched the now huge bump on his head as Isaac glowered above him. "If you want to do something, watch the sea for pirates or something, just stop annoying me! And as for when we will get to Dawn Island, it is a day away!" Pouting, Chabo looked starboard to see if he could see anything than other than the seemingly endless ocean. Suddenly puzzled, Chabo questioned, "Isaac…."

"This better be something very interesting, kid. What is it?"

"Do logs floating on the sea tend to have branches that look like hands?"

"No, kid, unless there is a human…."

Stopping mid-sentence, Isaac dove off the ship stardboard, as Sophia immediately gasped seeing the log Chabo pointed out. As Isaac pulled the figure on his back, Sophia looking mortified, said outloud, "How long has that person been out at sea? She must be in so much pain right now…" As Chabo helped Isaac pull himself on top the ship, Isaac gently put a skinny, brown haired woman on to the deck. Calmly, Isaac looked at Chabo and Sophia. "Chabo, I need you to get me some fruit from the deck below, our guest seems to not have eaten in a while. Sophia, I need you to get blankets quickly so we can get her body temperature at a stable level quickly." The two scrambled downstairs immediately at this command, with Largo cuddling up to the woman and Chessie looking on to this scene from the small sail. As Isaac was getting the first aid kit from nearby, a wet, shaking hand grabbed his shirt. "Please… listen to me before I die."

"Miss you are not dying, I could never live with myself if I let a lovely…." A finger immediately was put on Isaac's lip. "Please… listen. Our cruise was sunk by pirates…. The captain was a big man with silver fists, with… a blue skull tattoo. Please..tell… the navy…" The hand limply fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"No… NO!" Immediately Isaac started violently pumping her chest violently and the put an ear against her chest. "No other option." He immediately pressed his lips, exhaling air hard into the skinny woman's lungs. As Chabo ran up the deck with the fruit, his jaw fell to the ground at that scene, dropping all of the fruit in his hands. "Isaac… you… you... pervert!" Before he could run at Isaac, a small hand grabbed his shoulder. A quiet voice said, "Chabo, he is preforming CPR right now. Don't be so thick." As Isaac continued to alternate between breathing air into her and pumping her chest, Sophia could be seen with her eyes closed, silently praying. The silence was unbearable.

The woman sputtered, letting out a fair amount of sea water on to the deck. Isaac simply gave Sophia a look as she realized what he was saying. She hurried to cover the woman on deck with the navy blue blankets. Isaac, now looking at everyone one deck, started issuing orders. "Chessie, use tailwind on the sail until we get to Dawn Island. Her condition is still critical and needs actual medical treatment. Chabo, you are in charge of the wheel for the next hour, while I treat our guest as best as I can. Sophia, you are with me, anything I say you need to do immediately." There was no smile on Isaac's face, while he carried the woman down the stairs.

* * *

"We don't have much time left. Chabo and Chessie, guard the boats while Largo, Sophia and I take her to get help." Isaac ordered with deadly seriousness as the boat hit the shore. "What if they ask for a permit?" Chabo now looking desperate asked. "Think of that yourself! She needs help now!" Isaac, with the woman in a blanket in his arms hopped off the boat, jogging towards the nearest building. As he slammed the hinged doors to the bar, the maybe three people drinking and female barkeeper all turned their attention. As Isaac stormed towards the counter with eyes firmly on the bar keeper, Sophia nervously jittered behind him. As Isaac finally got to the bar keeper, he bowed his head as far as it could go and said, "Please miss, help this woman. I'll do anything for this woman to be treated." Silence spread across the bar.

The bar keeper responded, "Of course I will help your friend! Take her to the back room." As the three started to the back room, the woman kindly instructed Isaac, "Place her down on the couch, I can treat her from here." As she saw his concerned look, she smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about her. Trust me." Isaac, sighed and while getting up said, "I leave her in her care. Take care of her please." At this he placed some money on the table. "Let's go Sophia, Largo." With that they went back into the main bar area.

BAM! The doors flew open as a man about the same age as he yelled in the bar, "Makino! Can I have some meat? I'm sooooooo hungry!" At his loud shouting, Sophia was currently hiding behind Isaac, quite frightened by the loud noise. The young man had black hair, a small scar under his eye and a goofy grin that seemed to be permanently on his face. The most interesting part of the man was the straw hat off the back of his head. The young man tilted his head looked down at the ground at the Poplio, who was also tilting head at the youth. Then almost a visible light went off in the man's eyes! "Meat!" Lunging at the seal, the seal's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "…Largo, use sing." The seal immediately started singing, causing the man to fall asleep midair, tumbling through the bar. As Largo puffed out her chest in pride, Sophia concerned asked Isaac, "Should we leave him like this?" The boy was happily snored as he was sprawled against the wall. Isaac, finally smiling again whistled at this. "You know, I don't think I have ever seen Largo put someone to sleep so quickly. As whether we should leave him, you will learn in life there are some things you just walk away from." And with that they walked out of the bar.

As they left the bar they could hear voices from the outside. "Old man, get away from our boats! You will ruin all of my daddy's hard work!" An older, raspy voice scolded, "Why I never! The nerve of this generation now a days! No respect towards your elders!"

Isaac immediately looked at Sophia for confirmation. "You don't think the kid is THAT stupid to yell at our client, is he?" Sophia responded, "I think you may want to run to find out…." Sprinting to the nearby dock, Isaac indeed confirmed what was going on. Chabo standing toe to toe with the older man started yelling, "I give respect to those…." SMACK.

Chabo was now on the ground with a huge bump on his head out cold. Bowing as close to the ground as possible, Isaac solemnly said, "I am sorry for my lackie's manners, Mr. Woop Slap, sir. I have the boat for you right here, sir." The old man's expression barely changed from before. "HMMPH. It's good to see some of you young'ins have manners. Here is the money as promised to your boss Charles." Handing him a stack of beri's Isaac, Isaac again bowed again. "Thank you for your business, sir." As the man wobbled away and Sophia and Largo cautiously approached Isaac, who now had the unconscious Chabo by the collar.

"Did Chabo…"

"Yep."

"At the client?"

"Correct. Which is why we are leaving to go to our reward before we go back to Gosa Village."

As the three mounted the ship, Sophia was very quiet, looking at the ground thinking about something. Finally as they leaft port, Sophia finally breaking out of thought managed to ask Isaac, "Where are we going again, Isaac?" Isaac looking surprised, answered Sophia, "Only to the best restaurant in the East Blue from what I have heard. A little restaurant that is ship called the Bartie."

* * *

 _Dear lord, this chapter took a long time to create, but I got it out on Friday... somewhere. Anyways, this chapter was a big one as I reveal Isaac's actual age, and where in the One Piece story this story currently is at. We even got to meet the future Strawhat captain briefly and how he got the ship he originally set sail in. As for when we are getting to the actual One Piece story, all I can say is soon. Out of curiosity, I would like to know if you want to know the title for the next chapter at the end of each chapter (if that makes sense). Other than that, I will see you guys next week. Peace out._


End file.
